Le coeur a ses raison que la raison ignore
by Mouna-san
Summary: La tentation est parfois plus forte que nous. Le désir, le plaisir, le regard. Dès qu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il l'avait aimé mais il avait cependant oublié le fait qu'elle appartenait a un autre que lui.


C'est avec fierté que je vous présente ce one shot ! Mais je vous préviens, il contient un lemon alors je le déconseille aux âmes sensibles.  
Bonne lecture !

 _ **Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.**_

On sonna à la porte du spacieux appartement haut standing, en plein centre de New York. Tout était parfait. La table était mise et les enfants couchés. Une jeune femme rousse sourit, fière d'elle. Elle vérifia une dernière fois, la netteté de la table, sa propre tenue et son maquillage.

Gol D. Nami était la femme d'un riche homme d'affaire, Gol D. Ace. Ils vivaient dans le luxe le plus complet et le bonheur, avec leurs deux enfants ; Marilyn – huit ans – et Léo – six ans. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer plus de la vie car celle-ci lui avait tout donné ; un mari aimant, des enfants adorables, un toit sous lequel vivre et de la dignité. Rien ne lui manquait et elle en était plus que satisfaite. Elle aimait sa vie.

Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Ce soir, Ace avait invité son demi-frère à dîner chez lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais son mari lui avait dit qu'il était basketteur professionnel, sympathique et très gentil.

Pour l'occasion et pour faire bonne impression, elle avait revêtu une belle robe blanche, bustier lui arrivant à mi-cuisses. Cillant et épousant parfaitement ses formes plus qu'avantageuses. Ses pieds furent couverts par des talons hauts, noirs. Elle avait passé autour de son cou un collier en or massif avec un diamant blanc que lui avait offert Ace pour leurs cinq ans de mariage. Elle n'était que très légèrement maquillée. Un peu de gloss par-ci, du mascara avec du khôl par-là et le tour était joué. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon tressé, parfait. Aussi séduisante qu'envoûtante, elle sourit à son reflet et retourna dans le salon.

Ace lui, portait un costume noir avec une cravate grise, mettant en valeur ses larges épaules et ses bras bien musclés. Avec ses chaussures en peau de crocodile, de grande marque, il marcha d'un pas assuré vers la porte pour ouvrir à son jeune frère qui devait sûrement attendre. Ses longs cheveux lui arrivant à la nuque et ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'ébène, profond. Sa main ornait d'une montre d'une valeur de plus de cinq mille dollars se posa doucement sur la poignet et y exerça une pression pour actionner le verrou.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du brun en découvrant la silhouette élancée de son jeune frère.

\- Mon vieux Luffy ! Ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama-t-il, heureux de le revoir.

Il le serra gentiment dans ses bras et Luffy resserra l'étreinte avec un sourire, aussi grand que celui de son frère. Nami apparut derrière les deux hommes en souriant elle aussi. Quand son mari était heureux, elle l'était aussi. Elle se permit de détaille discrètement le jeune homme ;

Il était un peu plus petit qu'Ace mais plus grand qu'elle d'environ une tête. Mince mais à première vue, musclé. Ses traits étaient étrangement fins, doux et apaisants. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que son frère mais plus court et plus en bataille. Ses yeux étaient grands, des yeux ronds de gamin qui laissaient paraitre un éclat malicieux et moqueur mais rieur et gentil. Ses iris étaient obsidienne et son regard d'une étrange profondeur, déconcertante. Une petite cicatrice avait creusé son chemin sous son œil gauche, lui donnant un air de Badboy assez sexy. Un petit nez centrait son visage tandis que ses fines lèvres arboraient un large sourire, plutôt craquant.

Il portait aussi un costume mais sans cravate et les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits. Elle pouvait ainsi déduire que son torse était bien musclé mais put aussi voir le début d'une cicatrise recouvrant sa poitrine. Il était très attirant et avait un certain charme avec son look décontracté. Néanmoins, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…

Luffy lui jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son frère et s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la main pour la saluer. Elle la prit avec un sourire chaleureux. Sa peau était douce et chaude.

\- Je suis Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. Se présenta-t-il sans se dépareiller de son sourire assez idiot. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Elle fut légèrement troublée par sa familiarité. D'habitude on la vouvoyait, par respect et politesse mais elle n'en tenu pas rigueur. Elle lui répondit poliment :

\- Nami, la femme d'Ace. Bienvenue chez nous.

Ils s'installèrent à table et Nami servit les deux hommes le dîner qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé puis elle remplit leurs coupes de vin blanc, cru, année 1989. C'était une bonne bouteille qu'Ace gardait pour les bonnes occasions, comme celle-ci.

\- Ça fais quoi ? Neuf ans qu'on ne s'étaient pas vus. Fit Ace en buvant son verre et en se délectant du nectar qui coulait le long de sa gorge, frais, léger, simplement délicieux. Comment tu vas depuis ?

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de répondre, l'air songeur :

\- Bof tu sais… Après la mort de Sado, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. J'ai passé mon temps à m'entraîner durement pour devenir le meilleur basketteur du monde. (Sa voix prit plus d'assurance et il continua après avoir bu une autre gorgée de sa coupe de vin.) J'ai réussi à intégrer l'NBA, il y a trois ans. J'ai rapidement monté les échelons et me voila capitaine de l'équipe…

La mémoire de Nami, lui revint rapidement et elle fit un « oh » attirant l'attention des deux hommes. Elle se sentit soudain embarrassée et baissa la tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Lui demanda son mari.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de dire timidement en s'adressant à Luffy qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vous ai déjà vu à la télé, pendant un match.

\- Tu regarde le basket maintenant ? S'étonna Ace.

\- Non, c'était avec Léo – notre fils – qui est fan de vous et de votre équipe.

Ace se rappela effectivement que son fils était un fan incontestable de basket et il en pratiquait même dans un des plus grands et prestigieux clubs de New York. Lui, il était fan de sport mais pas de basket, il préférait le football américain et le tennis. Luffy sourit doucement en posant sa tête contre paume.

\- Il a quel âge ? Demanda-t-il à la rousse.

\- Six ans.

Il fouilla quelques instants, les poches de sa veste et en sortit tout un tas d'objets pour mieux trouver ce qu'il cherchait – les clés d'une Porsche, un Iphone dernière génération, quelques dollars solitaires, les clés d'un appartement, plusieurs feuilles et un stylo – s'attirant au passage, un regard blasé de la part de son frère. Toujours aussi désordonné… Soupira intérieurement celui-ci.

\- Ah enfin ! S'exclama le sportif, victorieux. C'est pour vous, pour faire plaisir à Léo. Mais je n'en ai que deux, désolé.

Il tendit à Nami deux billets de match. Celle-ci les inspecta et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que c'était des billets pour le match de l'NBA qui avait lieu dans trois jours. Des places VIP qui plus est. Elle lui rendit immédiatement les bouts de papier en déclarant :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les accepter. Les gens s'arrachent ces billets à des prix exorbitants. Je vous remercie Luffy pour votre gentillesse mais non, désolée.

Il lui sourit gentiment en refermant les mains de la rousse sur les billets avec les siennes avant de lui dire :

\- Tous les membres de l'équipe reçoivent cinq billets gratuitement pour des amis et la famille. J'en ai déjà donné trois à des amis mais vous êtes ma seule famille alors prenez-les. Et puis si ça peut faire plaisir à mon neveu, ça me fait plaisir aussi… Et tutoie-moi parce que j'ai l'impression d'être vieux…

Elle soupira et les ramena vers elle. Elle lui bafouilla un « merci » et il lui répondit par un sourire. Le dîner s'acheva normalement. Les deux frères parlèrent de quelques souvenirs d'enfance et Nami écoutait en participant rarement à la conversation. Luffy lui inspirait, bizarrement, différentes sensations ; l'intimidation, la sécurité et aussi… L'attirance… ? Non ! C'était ridicule ! Elle aimait Ace.

Il était vingt-trois heures quand Luffy rentra chez lui. Nami se déshabilla et vint rejoindre Ace sous les draps en se blottissant contre lui et en fermant les yeux, se laissant border par les bras de Morphée qui vinrent le chercher.

Les trois jours passèrent lentement. Léo, le petit rouquin aux yeux noirs avait carrément sauté de joie et avait serré ses parents en les remerciant mille fois. Cependant, le petit ne savait pas que leur invité avait été le capitaine en personne.

Ace ne pouvait venir, trop de travail alors Nami accompagnait son fils au match. Celui-ci portait le t-shirt officiel et original de la National Basketball Association tandis qu'elle portait une simple combinaison, short bleu avec un ruban marquant sa taille et son sac Lancel, beige.

Elle arrêta sa belle Mercedes devant le stade plein à craquer et ils entrèrent facilement grâce aux billets VIP qui permettaient à la fin de rencontrer les membres de l'équipe. Ils s'installèrent dans les sièges qui donnaient une vue impressionnante sur tout le stade. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les deux équipes se firent face. Les acclamations fusèrent et des cris atteignirent les oreilles de la mère et du fils. Celui-ci se leva et encouragea son équipe du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le jeu débuta et le regard de Nami se posa sur le frère de son mari. Celui-ci bougeait rapidement et souplement. Zigzaguant entre ses rivaux et laçant le ballon à son compagnons puis marquait à plusieurs reprises des Dunks très impressionnant. Les muscles de ses bras et ses jambes étaient particulièrement visibles. Mon dieu… Pensa-t-elle. Malgré son corps fin, il était musclé à la perfection. Ni trop, ni peu, juste ce qu'il fallait.

Pendant quelques secondes, le regard du basketteur croisa celui de la rousse. Il lui sourit avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et revenir à son jeu. Les joues de la jeune femme brulèrent et elle détourna le regard. Son ventre s'embrasa et son cœur s'emballa sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

Le match touchait à sa fin, l'NBA avait gagné avec quatorze points d'écart. Nami et Léo se levèrent pour rejoindre la file qu'il fallait tenir pour rencontrer l'équipe. Ils durent attendre pendant longtemps mais finirent par pénétrer dans les vestiaires.

Léo se retenait de crier son enthousiasme quand il put regarder ses joueurs préférés, torse nu et se préparant. Nami, elle était gênée et avançait le long des vestiaires alors que les hommes lui sifflèrent. Son fils obtint des autographes de toute l'équipe sauf de Luffy qui était déjà parti. Après un quart d'heure, elle put enfin sortir du grand bâtiment. Malgré que très satisfait, Léo aurait aimé rencontrer le capitaine et le meilleur joueur de l'équipe.

Elle inspira un bon coup quand elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle tourna la tête en sourit en voyant Luffy arriver dans sa direction. Il lui fit la bise.

\- Hey… Fit le brun.

\- Salut, t'as été génial… Lui sourit-elle.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Léo. C'est Luffy ! Comment il te connaît ?!

Il s'accroupit devant le petit garçon en souriant.

\- Léo c'est ça ?

\- O… Oui…

Sa maman s'accroupit aussi devant lui aussi et lui dit avec un grand sourire.

\- Luffy est le demi-frère de papa, donc techniquement ton oncle. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous a donné les billets.

Léo tirait une tête incompréhensible entre étonnement, incrédulité et excitation. Le Luffy de l'NBA était devant ses yeux, en chair et en os et il était son oncle, le demi-frère de son père. Le basketteur souleva le gamin et lui embrassa la joue.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance Léo.

Il lui sourit et lui tendit un stylo et son petit carnet où il avait collectionné les autographes de toute l'équipe. Luffy s'empara du stylo et signa la page assez rapidement. Léo était au comble du bonheur et remercia le brun et sa maman en disant que c'était la meilleure de tout l'univers.

\- Je vous invite à prendre un café ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Volontiers. Par contre Léo a un cours de piano dans une demi-heure. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je le dépose d'abord puis on y va tout les deux ?

\- Si tu veux, venez dans ma voiture. On dépose le p'tit et je t'emmène chez moi pour boire quelque chose. Proposa-t-il.

Nami approuva et ils montèrent dans la belle Porsche noire du beau brun.

Après avoir déposé son fils, la rousse jeta un regard au basketteur. Il conduisait patiemment en fixant la route devant lui. Plusieurs questions trottaient dans sa tête. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en soupirant.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas rendu visite à ton frère pendant neuf longues années ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Luffy haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Nami se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir posé une question aussi indiscrète. Il accéléra et ils arrivèrent au pied d'un immeuble d'au moins quarante étages. Luffy gara la voiture dans le garage avant de monter tout les deux dans l'ascenseur comme son appartement était au tout dernier étage.

La tension était à son comble dans la petite cabine. Les rayons lumineux filaient à toute allure devant leurs yeux. Ils étaient côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlaient légèrement et à chaque fois Nami sentait un courant électrique parcourant son échine. Son cœur battit de plus en plus vite, a chaque fois qu'ils montaient un étage. Elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle serait seule avec lui.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin sur le salon d'un loft. Elle regarda les alentours avec admiration. C'était une magnifique maison. Elle lui rappela légèrement l'Escala dans le film Fifty Shades of Grey. Le salon était parfaitement agencé. Les meubles bien choisis et les couleurs harmonieuses. Un grand canapé en « U » centrait la pièce, couleur crème avec des coussins, bruns foncés posés un peu partout sur le tissu. Une table en bois d'ébène remplissait son creux avec un magnifique vase en verre dessus. Une bibliothèque, remplie de livres, était calée contre un mur. Elle s'en approcha et effleura les bouquins avec la pulpe de ses doigts.

\- Tu lis beaucoup, Luffy ? Demanda-t-elle au brun.

\- Mouais, bof… Je préfère la télé, les jeux vidéo et les chips. Plus les repas chinois…

Un petit rire franchit la barrière des lèvres de la rousse. Elle s'en doutait un peu. Luffy n'avait pas l'air d'être un grand amateur de littérature, ni d'une autre culture d'ailleurs. Celui-ci la regarda amusé avant qu'ils n'éclatent tout le deux de rire. L'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement. Leurs éclats de rire se mélangèrent et Nami s'assit sur le canapé tandis que Luffy apporta deux tasses de café.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, de tout et de rien. Luffy écoutait comment elle avait rencontré Ace et leur vie ensemble, tandis qu'il lui contait toutes ses bêtises avec ses deux frères. Peu à peu, une certaine complicité avait naquit entre les deux.

Ace rentrait vers vingt heures et il n'était que seize heures. Le chauffeur du riche homme d'affaire, avait récupéré Léo à son cours et Nami avait encore du temps devant elle mais elle décida quand même de se lever et de rentrer. Elle récupéra son sac et Luffy la raccompagna à l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Il ne restait plus qu'a attendre que les portes s'ouvrent.

\- Bon bah… C'était sympa… Lui dit-il.

\- Oui… Très sympa… Sourit-elle.

Au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, Luffy prit d'une impulsion se jeta farouchement sur ses lèvres. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise et laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds. Elle ne put cependant pas le repousser car elle fourra ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres en répondant à son baiser.

Il força le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue pour retrouver sa jumelle tandis qu'elle gémissait contre sa bouche. Les mains du jeune homme descendirent le long de son dos pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair et dénouer le ruban autour de sa taille pour que ses habits se retrouvent contre le sol tandis qu'elle envoyait valser ses chaussures.

Mon dieu… Qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire… ? Pensa la rousse en mordillant les lèvres de son partenaire.

C'était mal. Très mal. Luffy était son beau-frère, en plus, en couchant avec lui elle trompait son mari. Mais elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps qui répondait tout seul aux caresses si exquises du brun. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse et ouvrit sa chemise d'un coup en déchirant ses boutons qui volèrent dans la pièce.

Toujours debout, il se baissa lentement en embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps à travers ses sous-vêtements. Elle gémit en sentent la langue du brun venir lécher son ventre plat et titiller son nombril. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il embrassait ses cuisses fuselées.

\- Tu es parfaite… Lui susurra-t-il en se relevant et en mordillant son lobe.

Elle se sentit défaillir et des frissons parcoururent son échine. Les mains de Luffy glissèrent le long de ses hanches, à ses fesses puis le haut de ses cuisses pour la soulever tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa fine taille. Il la fit s'allonger sur le canapé en mordillant la peau de son cou.

Il humait son odeur. Elle sentait la mandarine et cette odeur, si douce, l'hypnotisait. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler les mouvements de son corps. Sentir la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau le rendait fou. Il savait que c'était mal. C'était la femme de son frère. La mère de son neveu et de sa nièce mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Elle l'ensorcelait. Dés le premier regard échangé, il avait sentit son ventre se tordre délicieusement et son cœur s'emballer. Peut être que c'était ça le coup de foudre ?

Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour ouvrir l'agrafe de son soutien gorge, libérant ainsi ses seins de leur carcan de lingerie. Elle était magnifique. Ses joues légèrement rosies, son souffle haletant et son corps à mi-nu l'obsédait. Il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvre sur sa poitrine la faisant soupirer d'aise et baisa tendrement et délicatement son sein gauche tandis que sa main caressait son sein droit, ne faisant qu'accentuer le plaisir.

Sa peau était douce, fruitée et Luffy ne se lassait pas d'en goûter. Nami pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant d'aise. Ses délicates mains glissèrent le long de sa poitrine, zigzaguant entre ses parfais abdominaux pour arriver jusqu'à son pantalon où elle le déboutonna hâtivement et le fitt glisser le long de ses jambes, le laissant simplement en boxer.

Elle avait l'impression de commettre un crime. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines et l'excitation montait de plus en plus. Elle avait envie d'être sienne, ici et maintenant. Pendant ces simples instants, elle se sentit s'envoler vers un autre monde. Plus rien ne lui importait, ni Ace, ni ses deux enfants. Seulement Luffy et personne d'autre.

Les mains du basketteur, glissèrent lentement le long de son ventre et passèrent à travers la dentelle de sa culotte pour la faire lentement glisser le long de jambes tandis que sa bouche suçait et mordillait ses tétons, durcis par le plaisir.

\- Luffy… Couina piteusement la rousse en agrippant ses cheveux terriblement doux.

Il descendit lentement sa langue le long de son torse ; entre ses seins, son ventre et son abdomen tandis que ses mains caressaient ses hanches. Instinctivement, elle écarta largement les cuisses. Une vague de plaisir indescriptible la faisant crier vint la secouer quand elle sentit la divine langue du brun léchait en surface son plus doux rêve.

Elle se sentait excessivement nue devant lui et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rougeâtre. Luffy mordilla ses lèvres mouillées et passa sa langue entre sa fente, faisant perdre la tête à la rousse et la laissant gémir fortement son plaisir. Il introduit deux doigts en elle et perdit toute retenue pour les enfoncer le plus profondément en elle, explorant ses moindres recoins et essayant de découvrir ce point sensible qui la laissera crier à ne plus en pouvoir.

Il s'amusa à les écarter et à les sortir rapidement, la torturant en caressant avec sa langue, son clitoris. Elle se mordait les phalanges pour ne pas crier et dans un dernier coup de langue, la pression accumulée dans son bas-ventre atteignit son paroxysme et elle agrippa les cheveux du brun en jouissant langoureusement.

Il releva la tête et l'embrassa longuement avant de lui demander mesquinement en caressant ses belles hanches avec ses mains :

\- Ça t'as plu ?

\- Han… Comme… Comme si tu ne le savais pas… Lui souffla-t-elle, le souffle haletant et irrégulier et chamboulée par son récent orgasme.

Il sourit victorieux et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il fit lentement glisser son dernier sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes, dévoilant sa fierté bien durcie. Nami leva ses mains et les posa sur son membre pour l'astiquer lentement en le faisant gémir. Ils se lassèrent bien vite de ce petit jeu et Luffy se pencha au dessus de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Je veux que tu sois mienne...

Sur ce, il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou avant de se placer entre ses cuisses. Il pressa pendant plusieurs instants son membre contre son intimité. Elle leva la tête en arrière en gémissant longuement. Luffy, ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et s'enfonça lentement en elle. Elle geint en agrippant ses cheveux alors des perles de sueurs coulait le long du front du jeune homme.

Luffy se sentit fondre dans son entre si brûlante et douce à la fois. Ses parois vaginales étaient serrées et elles s'écartaient de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il allait et venait en elle. Ses mouvements étaient lents et réguliers. Nami n'arrêtait plus de gémir tellement le plaisir était grand. Elle était aux portes de l'extase. Luffy releva la tête en soupirant d'aise et l'embrassa.

Il la souleva sans se retirer et la fit asseoir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine en accélérant le rythme de plus en plus. Elle s'agrippa au bord en criant son plaisir alors qu'il léchait ses seins et la pénétrait de plus en plus brutalement. Les bruits de leurs peaux, qui claquaient, résonnaient dans tout l'appartement et se mélangeaient à ceux de leurs gémissements répétitifs.

Se lassant de cette position, Luffy la souleva encore et l'allongea sur la table de la cuisine en écartant un peu plus ses cuisses pour pouvoir aller plus profondément en elle.

\- C'est si bon… Gémit Nami alors que ses lèvres capturèrent ceux du brun.

Quand il toucha le fond de son vagin, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier plus fort, jouissant une seconde fois. Elle cambra le buste de pur plaisir tandis que ses membres devinrent mous mais Luffy ne s'arrêta pas là et la porta encore une fois pour la plaquer violemment contre le mur. Au point où ils en étaient, la douleur ne dura que quelques secondes pour laisser place à l'extase. Elle poussa de nombreux « oui ! » très significatifs.

Il n'y avait plus aucune douceur dans leurs ébats. C'était brutal, puissant, tout simplement exquis. Le brun fourra sa langue dans la bouche de sa campagne, la pénétrant par la langue et la verge. Leurs cris fusèrent et on n'entendait plus qu'eux. Un monde incroyable s'était ouvert à eux, les accueillant dans le plaisir et la délectation.

Luffy ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il fit quelques pas et la fit s'allonger sur le dos d'un piano noir qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au début. Nami profitait de son troisième orgasme et à chaque fois, son antre devenait de plus en plus sensible. L'air chauffa et une atmosphère étouffante les enveloppa.

Leurs corps étaient épuisés et couverts de sueur. Le bassin de Nami commençait à lui faire vraiment mal mais elle s'en fichait tellement elle aimait. Dans un dernier coup de rein, puissant, Luffy jouit dans son orgasme ultime tandis qu'elle criait avec lui.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, éreinté et sentit sa semence chaude se déverser entièrement en elle. Il marcha mollement avec elle dans ses bras en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé. Nami n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Non seulement elle avait trompé son mari mais en plus avec le frère de celui-ci.

\- Luffy… Commença-t-elle finalement tandis que la tête du brun reposait sur sa poitrine. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Il ferma les yeux et se décala sur le côté pour la prendre dans ses bras en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux, collant par la sueur. Elle se retourna aussi et se blottit contre son torse. Au point où ils en étaient, une étreinte de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien.

\- Je ne sais pas… Dit-il enfin.

Elle soupira longuement avant de relever la tête et l'embrasser. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle était troublée, perplexe et perdue. Il était confus mais son cœur battait très fort.

Quand la grande horloge murale sonna dix-sept heures, Nami se leva et commença à s'habiller. Luffy fit de même un peu plus tard sans détourner son regard, du corps parfait de son amante.

\- Je dois y aller… Fit la rousse une fois habillée.

Il vint devant elle en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Elle tenta de s'extirper de ses bras mais il la tint plus fermement. Elle plongea ses pupilles chocolat dans les iris obsidienne de son partenaire. Elle fut troublée par la profondeur de son regard. Elle avait l'impression d'être nue devant son regard perçant presque brûlant.

Il la colla au mur et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques millimètres. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Luffy posa sa main sur la joue de la rousse qui elle fermait les yeux en soupirant.

\- Luffy… Arrête… Lui souffla-t-elle, une pointe de culpabilité et de regret dans la voix.

Celui-ci ferma aussi les yeux, l'embrassant presque.

\- Je t'en supplie… Laisse-moi t'aimer…

\- Luffy… Ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, n'est qu'une erreur… Lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Luffy sentit son cœur se compresser douloureusement dans sa poitrine jusqu'à se briser en mille morceaux. Son regard chercha désespérément le sien.

\- Très bien… Ceda-il avec peine. Embrasse-moi… Juste une dernière fois…

Elle hésita plusieurs secondes avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il y répondit immédiatement en la serrant contre lui. Le baiser était passionné et peiné pour l'un, amer et amoureux pour l'autre. Quand elle se décolla de lui, elle sentit un vide se creuser au creux de sa poitrine mais ne capitula pas.

Elle récupéra son sac et actionna l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent presque immédiatement. Elle s'y engouffra en lançant un « au revoir » vide, dans le vague. Dés qu'elle fut hors de porté, Luffy prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Il venait de coucher avec la femme de son frère. Il devait admettre que malgré les circonstances, il avait vraiment apprécié.

… Si Ace le savait, il ferait mieux de creuser sa propre tombe.

Nami de son côté était rentrée chez elle et avait ingurgité deux comprimés pour son mal de tête qui la torturait depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison du brun. Son cœur battait fort et ses joues rougissaient à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à leurs ébats. Il n'était pas le meilleur qu'en basket… Pensa-t-elle avant de se gifler mentalement. Les dés étaient lancés et elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Elle avait trompé Ace qui lui avait toujours été fidèle. Elle voulu se tirer une balle dans la tête en repensant à tous les moments où il avait eu l'occasion de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, tous les cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire ou simplement pour lui faire plaisir, toutes les fois où il lui faisait l'amour. Il avait suffit que d'une simple tension sexuelle avec Luffy pour chambouler tout son équilibre. A force de penser, elle s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormit, le cœur lourd.

Luffy récupéra les clés de son appartement et sa voiture avant de sortir rapidement de l'immense immeuble. Il conduisait comme un fou. Il zigzaguait entre les voitures tandis que les conducteurs le noyaient sous une rivière de mots fleuris. Il savait où il allait et dés qu'il arriva à sa destination, il gara sa voiture devant une grande villa. Il toqua comme un taré à la porte et un homme aussi brun d'a peine trente ans lui ouvrit en grognant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Luffy ? Demanda le brun lassé.

Dés qu'il vit son ami, Luffy fondit en larme et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Traffy ! Aides-moi ! Pleurnicha-t-il en s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise.

Trafalgar Law était un joueur faisant parti de l'équipe de Luffy. Il était le meilleur après le capitaine, même si Roronoa Zoro allait l'égaliser dans peu de temps. Il était grand et très mince avec des muscles fins et délicats. Il avait des yeux gris, toujours cerné et ne se séparait jamais de son chapeau blanc tacheté de noir.

Law claqua la langue et laissa entrer son camarade quand il éclata en sanglots pour ne pas alarmer tout le voisinage. Il le jeta sans délicatesse sur le canapé et alla chercher deux bières dans sa cuisine avant d'en tendre une au pleurnichard comme il aimait l'appeler.

\- Alors ? Commença-t-il en ouvrant sa canette. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite surprise ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Luffy, la tête contre l'oreiller, bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles ce qui commençait à énerver le brun. Il s'approcha de lui et lui releva le crâne par les cheveux.

\- Bon écoutes-moi espèce d'andouille, sois tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive même si j'm'en fous, sois je te fais dégager à coups de pieds au cul ! Expliqua Trafalgar en laissant sa tête tomber piteusement et en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil juste en face du canapé.

Luffy se redressa en position assise et mordit ses lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer. Quand il fut calmé il dit enfin :

\- J'ai commit la pire connerie de toute ma vie...

\- Ça je m'en doutais… Soupira Law. C'est quoi cette fois ?

\- J'ai couché avec la femme de mon frère… Avoua-t-il.

Law éclata de rire, faisant rougir Luffy qui se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise.

\- Donc… Dit le propriétaire des lieux entre deux éclats de rire. Tu chiales parce que t'es plus puceau ?

\- Hein mais va t'faire foutre ! J'suis plus puceau depuis mes seize ans ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Trafalgar ricana mais se reprit. C'est vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire connerie… Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

\- Sérieux Luffy… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec la grenouille qui te sert de cerveau !? T'es pas bien !? Mais t'es timbré ! Non mais j'hallucine ! Explosa-t-il à la face du brun qui fermait les yeux, se laissant doucement grondé comme un gamin de quatre ans.

\- Mais j'ai pas pu résister ! Se défendit-il. On était seuls chez moi et si tu la voyait je suis sûr que tu ferais la même chose…

Law soupira, exaspéré en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir Zoro ou Sanji ? Demanda-t-il blasé.

\- Mais t'es le seul qui trouve de bonnes solutions à tout ! Je fais quoi ? Aides-moi… Le supplia-t-il.

\- Tu ne fais rien. T'as couché avec elle et alors ? Pas la peine de le dire à Ace et c'est bon !

\- Mais je l'aime !

Ah ça, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Luffy tombe amoureux ? De la femme de son frère en plus ? Déjà que dans son état normal, il est chiant mais là il va nous casser les couilles à longueur de journée ce crétin… Pensa intérieurement Law en se retenant pour ne pas soupirer.

\- Bah… Je ne sais pas… Ajouta-t-il. Commence par aller lui parler à c'te meuf…

\- Elle m'a dit que ce que nous avions fait n'était qu'une erreur… Soupira Luffy en baissant la tête et en prenant un air peiné.

Alors là, la situation lui échappait et ça l'énervait. Il avait toujours le cœur du problème en mains mais là c'était une affaire qui dépassait son stock de solutions possibles. Pendant un court instant, il eut de la peine pour son pauvre ami qui devait avoir le cœur brisé.

\- Ecoute Luffy… Elle est mariée… Oublie-là… Sinon, donnez-vous rendez-vous et expliquez-vous calmement…

Celui-ci hocha la tête en soupirant. S'il n'était pas allé à ce dîner, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il allait essayer de l'oublier. Il devait l'oublier.

.❀❀❀.

« Rejoins-moi au café, à côté de Central Park…

Luffy. »

Nami regarda l'écran de son téléphone avec surprise. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que les deux avaient couché ensemble mais personne n'en avait parlé. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'incident mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à oublier ce qui s'était passé. Luffy avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair. S'en était trop. Ça l'étouffait, l'empoisonnait et le brûlait petit à petit. Chaque fois que les souvenirs de leurs ébats refaisait surface, il se sentait s'embraser comme jamais. Il n'arrivait même plus à jouer correctement au basket ce qui était une vraie catastrophe car « le basket, c'est toute sa vie ! ».

Nami considéra longuement les paroles du brun. Devait-elle y aller ? Son corps tout entier lui hurlait d'enfiler ses chaussures et d'aller le rejoindre, espérant une nouvelle étreinte mais sa raison lui disait de l'ignorer afin d'oublier définitivement toute cette histoire. Mais malgré tout, elle prit son sac et ses sandales avant de sentir et démarrer sa voiture pour s'engouffrer dans les grandes rues de New York en direction de Central Park.

La musique des Rolling Stones, Beast of burden tournait à plein volume dans le véhicule. Elle pensait, pensait et pensait encore. Sa tête allait finir par exploser. Plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait qu'ils s'enfonçaient tout les deux dans un gouffre sans fin, dans les ronces d'un arbre épineux, au creux des mains du diable lui-même.

Elle arriva enfin et ne fut pas surprise de voir la belle Porsche du brun garée juste devant le café. Elle coupa le contact et franchi les portes du café. C'était un endroit fort sympathique. Un café musicale avec un karaoké et une piste de danse. Tout le personnel était chaleureux et accueillant. Elle balaya la pièce du regard jusqu'à croiser les yeux onyx de Luffy qui la firent frémir. Il arborait toujours ce regard tellement intense…

Elle marcha gracieusement entre les tables jusqu'à lui et s'assit en face de lui. Les tables étaient toutes les mêmes. Collées au mur avec deux bancs rouges, en cuir de chaque côté pouvant accueillir jusqu'à six personne. Cela donnait un charme à la pièce plutôt spacieuse. Les serveuses portaient des uniformes au grand plaisir des hommes qui s'y trouvaient : petite robe noire avec un tablier et roulaient en rollers. Les plateaux étaient plein d'Hamburgers et de canettes de soda.

Luffy et Nami se regardèrent dans les yeux plusieurs minutes. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et lui non plus.

\- Bonjour Luffy.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

\- On doit parler…

Son cœur rata un battement et elle appréhenda la suite. Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

\- On a rien à se dire Luffy… Soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais regretté ce que nous avions fait et je ne le regretterai jamais…

Elle releva la tête en écarquillant les yeux. Dans les yeux du brun résidait une étrange lueur. Amoureuse ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne savait toujours pas. Elle aussi ne regrettait pas leur étreinte. Elle avait aimé. Elle avait adoré. C'était intense. Exquis. Délicieux. Audacieux et passionné.

\- Moi aussi je ne regrette pas…

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Il leva doucement la main et la posa délicatement sur celle de la rousse qui sursauta légèrement mais ne la repoussa pas. Elle noua ses doigts aux siens tandis qu'il caressait le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Qu'était-elle entrain de faire ? Elle était mariée… Mais parfois, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore car en ce moment, une douce chaleur se diffusait dans ses veines. Sa circulation s'accéléra au même rythme que les battements de son cœur qui palpitait. Elle voulait plus.

Elle se pencha légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du brun qui rêvait de ce moment depuis longtemps. Celles de la rousse étaient douces et fruitées tandis que celles de Luffy étaient sèches et épicées. Un mélange délicieux, se marinant à merveille l'une avec l'autre. Elle se décolla de lui avant de se lever et de s'asseoir a ses côtés pour goûter encore une fois à ses deux bouts de chair dont elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Le baiser devint profond, endiablé. Il posa une main sur son cou et mordilla ses deux lèvres. Le monde autour d'eux disparut bien vite et les bruits incessants des gens qui braillaient, de la forte musique et des verres s'entrechoquant, disparurent immédiatement pour laisser place à une douce mélodie envoûtante, les transportant et les laissant seuls. Uniquement l'un et l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent sous le raclement de gorge de la serveuse qui les ramena à la réalité. Un léger filet de bave les liait et ils se sourirent.

\- Vous désirez ? Demanda machinalement mais poliment la petite blonde qui était chargée de leur table.

\- Deux cafés qu'il vous plait. Dit Luffy.

Elle acquiesça en leur adressant un sourire et retourna d'où elle venait. Nami posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant en enfouissant son nez dans son cou pour humer son odeur de feu de bois tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il glissa doucement sa main dans la siennes en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, n'oubliant pas le fait qu'elle était déjà mariée.

\- On ne le dit à personne, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi… Je t'aime…

.❀❀❀.

La porte de la chambre du brun s'ouvrit à la volée et le couple secret entra en s'embrassant passionnément. La rousse poussa un long gémissement en sentant les lèvres de son amant se poser sur son cou pour l'embrasser et mordiller sa fine chair. Elle croisa ses bras autour de son torse et retira son haut avant de l'envoyer s'écraser a l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il la fit s'allonger sur le lit après avoir retirer son t-shirt sans séparer leurs lèvres qui en redemandaient toujours plus. Elle le fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle leva sa main pour la poser sur sa joue et la caresser doucement. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible.

\- Je ne peux plus me séparer de toi… Lui dit-elle finalement contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains glissaient dans son cou.

Luffy sourit doucement et embrassa son amante encore une fois avant de la prendre dans ses bras tandis que sa douce odeur de mandarine qui s'infiltrait dans ses narines le rendait fou, bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Tu es la seule femme que j'aime parmi toutes celles que j'ai connu et embrassé… » Lui souffla-t-il en se remettant au dessus d'elle et en bloquant ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

Le cœur de la rousse s'emballa et elle se sentit fondre que neige au soleil tandis que ses membres furent parcourut de délicieux frissons de plaisir. Elle le désirait plus que tout.

\- Alors… Commença-t-elle, de sa voix qui enchantait au plus haut point le brun. Fais-moi l'amour comme tu ne l'as jamais fait à une autre femme…

.❀❀❀.

\- Vas-y Luffy, tu vas tous les éclater !

La rousse se leva de son siège habituel pour encourager son amoureux tandis que celui-ci dribblait avec le ballon pour essayer d'atteindre le panier adverse. Elle ressemblait à une fan hystérique encourageant son artiste préféré. Ses cris se cachaient derrière les autres encouragements, les pancartes et le maquillage des autres fans réellement hystériques. Malgré ça, elle savait que Luffy l'entendait elle et rien qu'elle.

Il restait cinq minutes avant la fin du match. Les acclamations devinrent de plus en plus denses tandis que les fans brandissant les banderoles et les drapeaux, noir et rouge quand le capitaine marqua un panier valant trois points, hissant son équipe à la victoire. La sonnerie annonçant la fin du jeu résonna dans le stade et Luffy leva les bras en l'air en criant sa victoire tandis que son équipe le hissait sur son épaules pour le féliciter en hurlant son nom.

Les gradins se vidèrent peu à peu et les joueurs rejoignirent les vestiaires pour une douche bien méritée. L'équipe de Luffy n'avait perdu aucun match de toute la saison, ce qui le hissait peu à peu au niveau de meilleur basketteur du monde.

En une demi-heure, tout était vide et les joueurs de l'équipe sortaient tous ensembles en rigolant et discutant. Quand elle les vit, Nami courra vers eux avant de se jeter dans les bras du brun, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille et couvrant son visage de baisers tandis que tous riaient. Toute l'équipe connaissait Nami et était au courant pour la « petite trahison » mais personne ne disait rien. Un an avait passé et tout allait pour le mieux. Leur relation devint purement solide, tout en restant secrète. Tous les joueurs s'étaient attachés à la petite rousse super canon qui sortait avec le petit brun tout mignon.

\- Nami tu m'étouffes ! S'exclama Luffy.

\- Mais tu as été génial mon Luffy ! Surtout ce dernier panier ! Se justifia-t-elle en l'embrassant longuement avant de poser ses pieds à terre.

\- Vous aussi vous avez été géniaux les gars. Sourit-elle.

Ils se dirent tous au revoir et s'éloignèrent. Les deux amants marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la voiture du brun qui tenait à ramener Nami chez elle. Il n'était que quatorze heures mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque. Les enfants rentraient à dix-sept heures et Ace à vingt-heures mais on ne savait jamais.

Le bolide noir du basketteur se gara devant le gigantesque building. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux charbonneux tandis que le baiser devenait de plus en plus langoureux et passionné. Luffy vérifia que la rue était déserte et le baiser se transforma rapidement en une partie de jambes en l'air.

Nami arrangea ses cheveux et son maquillage dans le petit miroir pour ne pas avoir le look d' « après baise ». Elle embrassa doucement Luffy qui reboutonna son pantalon.

\- Au revoir… Je t'aime… Lui souffla-t-elle en sortant avant de pénétrer dans l'immeuble.

Il sourit et démarra pour rentrer chez lui.

.❀❀❀.

\- Non… Non, non, non… Ce n'est pas possible…!

Nami n'en croyait pas ses yeux qui bientôt s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'écroula à terre pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Seule dans son appartement, elle se sentit oppressée. Elle laissa tomber le test de grossesse de sa main qui affichait le petit signe « + » et cacha son visage avec ses mains.

Elle ne savait pas de qui elle était enceinte mais elle était pratiquement sûre que Luffy était le père. Elle n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuelle avec Ace depuis au moins deux mois alors qu'avec Luffy… Qu'allait-elle faire ? Si son mari l'apprenait, il allait découvrir la nature de la relation entre elle et son demi-frère.

Elle sentit qu'on la poignardait dans la poitrine et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Sa gorge se nouait et elle se sentit mourir de l'intérieur petit à petit, consumée par les flammes qui brûlaient en elle comme un braisier. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

.❀❀❀.

Nami gara sa belle voiture blanche devant un grand bâtiment assez singulier. Elle sortit à toute allure, sans oublier de prendre son sac et son téléphone. Elle tenta d'essuyer les traces de larmes sèches qui avaient longé ses joues et arrangea légèrement ses cheveux. Elle entra dans la bâtisse en respirant longuement. Elle était dans une pièce assez simple. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol décoré de plusieurs nuances de gris. Il y avait contre un mur, un bureau de bois clair, simple, où une jeune femme blonde remplissait plusieurs papiers.

Il y avait aussi deux autres portes. L'une où était inscrit le mot « VESTIAIRES » et l'autre, beaucoup plus grande que la première et d'où les sons de ballons frappant violemment le sol et les cris de plusieurs hommes résonnant de partout – mais surtout les rires idiots d'une certaine personne.

La jeune blonde assise sur la chaise et devant le bureau remarqua enfin la présence de Nami. Elle lui sourit gentiment et l'incita à s'approcher.

\- Bonjour miss… Commença-t-elle avec un accent français quand Nami fut à sa hauteur. Puis-je vous aidez ?

\- J'aimerai voir Luffy… Monkey D. Luffy s'il vous plait… Lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils blonds avant de dire :

\- Vous êtes de la famille ? Comment connaissez-vous cet endroit ?

Cette bâtisse était le lieu « secret » où les membres de l'équipe de Luffy s'entrainaient pour ne pas être dérangé. Personne ne connaissait son emplacement – à part l'équipe et Nami, merci Luffy – et elle n'y était jamais allée mais son amant lui en avait tellement parlé. Surtout une fois quand ils eurent finit leurs ébats. Cette pensée fit rougir légèrement la rousse.

\- Euh… Oui je suis de la famille… Luffy m'en a parlé…

\- Je vais l'appeler. De la part de qui ?

\- Nami. Dit simplement la rousse.

La blonde acquiesça et pénétra dans le gymnase – puisque qu'évidemment c'était un gymnase – en fermant les portes derrière elle et quelques minutes plus tard, le beau brun souriant accompagné de la jeune femme firent leur apparition.

Luffy sourit en voyant la rouquine et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser longuement. La petite blonde se rinçait bien l'œil, assise sur son bureau en souriant. Nami, après quelques secondes, posa ses mains sur le torse suant de son bien-aimé et le repoussa gentiment, le surprenant. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda inquiet :

\- Ça va Nami ?

\- Non ça ne va pas… On a un problème… Lui avoua-t-elle.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et plongea son regard dans le sien. L'obsidienne rencontra le chocolat et la rousse se noya dans le regard profond de son amant. Ses yeux devinrent humides mais elle se retint de pleurer. Luffy caressa sa joue avec son pouce avant qu'elle ne dise :

\- Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux Luffy…

Il se mordit la lèvre et hésita :

\- Nami… On a un match cet après-midi… Et…

\- Je t'en supplie… C'est très important…

\- D'accord. Dit-il après un moment.

Il demanda à la blonde de prévenir les autres tandis qu'il allait se changer rapidement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et ils sortirent de l'imposant bâtiment. Ils montèrent dans la voiture du brun et sans démarrer, il se tourna vers Nami.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Luffy… Je… J'ai… Je suis enceinte…

Les yeux du brun s'arrondirent alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Avec une voix hésitante, il demanda :

\- Qui… Qui est le père… ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Les deux se turent, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Les minutes passèrent lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à ce que Luffy déclare :

\- On va aller voir un médecin…

Nami ne dit rien et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait honte d'elle-même. Elle aimait Luffy plus que tout. Mais elle avait encore quelques sentiments pour Ace. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Devait-elle tout avouer à son mari ? Et ses enfants ? Que diraient-ils ? Elle tourna sa tête vers le brun qui avait posé sa main sur la sienne pour la caresser doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… La rassura-t-il, alors que son regard fixait la route.

Elle hocha doucement et ils arrivèrent devant un autre bâtiment dont les murs étaient couverts de baie vitrée. Ils descendirent du véhicule et elle suivit son amant au quinzième étage, avant qu'ils ne pénètrent sans frapper dans l'un des appartements.

La rousse regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec le brun. C'était une salle d'attente très moderne. Les chaises en cuir et de plusieurs couleurs étaient disposés un peu partout sur le sol et plusieurs tables basses où était posés des journaux et différents magasines sur la médecine. Un grand bureau occupait un coin de la pièce et une jeune femme brune s'occupait de remplir plusieurs fiches et autres papiers.

Luffy s'accouda devant celle-ci en souriant :

\- Bonjour Robin, ça va ?

\- Oh Luffy ! Bien et toi ?

Il lui sourit avant de répondre :

\- Ouais pas mal, Chopper est là ?

Elle acquiesça en jetant un regard à la rousse qui n'avait pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure. Heureusement pour eux, la salle d'attente était pour l'instant vide alors ils entrèrent rapidement. Luffy salua son ami et présenta Nami, qui sourit timidement. Le brun lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

\- Je vois… Fit Chopper pensif. Je vais faire des analyses ADN, c'est plus fiable et on verra bien.

Les deux acceptèrent et le médecin sortit une longue seringue stérile qu'il enfonça dans le bas-ventre de la jeune femme pour pouvoir la remplir de sang avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme après avoir changé la capsule. Celui-ci se laissa faire et le docteur déclara en rangeant son matériel :

\- Je vous ferai parvenir les résultats dans une semaine, tout au plus.

Luffy remercia son ami et paya avant de retourner dans sa voiture où ils y restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler.

\- Tu voudrais que ça soit l'enfant de qui… ? Demanda finalement Nami, brisant par la même occasion le silence pesant.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant d'abord. Cette histoire était bien trop compliquée. Est-ce qu'il voudrait d'un enfant ? Oui, il voulait un enfant mais pas dans ses conditions.

\- Je voudrais qu'il soit l'enfant d'Ace. Répondit-il en soupirant et en démarrant.

\- Et si c'était le tien ? Tenta-t-elle. On le garde ?

Il se tourna vers elle avant de l'embrasser. Sainte Marie, mère de dieu, qu'il aimait cette femme. Même dans des situations pareilles, il voulrait l'embrasser et profiter de sa présence jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Si c'était son enfant ? Il serait heureux, bien sûr qu'ils le garderaient mais le seul problème était Ace.

\- Bien sûr qu'on le garde… Lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle sourit face à son sens des responsabilités et répondit à son baiser en l'approfondissant un peu plus.

\- Je te ramène… Dit-il finalement. Moi je vais au match…

\- Je veux y aller s'il te plais… Le supplia-t-elle. Je veux te voir jouer et t'encourager…

Il hésita plusieurs secondes avant de finalement accepter et ils démarrèrent vers le stade qui était plein à craquer. Luffy s'éclipsa vers les vestiaires pour se changer rapidement tandis que Nami s'asseyait à sa place habituelle.

Le match débuta après quelques minutes. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle sortait avec Luffy, l'équipe du jeune basketteur rencontra plusieurs difficultés. Les joueurs ratèrent plusieurs paniers et leurs adversaires n'étaient pas mal non plus. Le jeu devient très serré et Luffy s'empara du ballon. Les encouragements se firent plus denses tandis que le brun dribblait le plus rapidement possible vers le panier adverse.

A un instant, il crut qu'il y arriverait mais ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit sec. La surprise fut telle que le silence tomba sur le stade. Le ballon roula le long du sol jusqu'à arriver aux pieds de Law qui avait arrêté de jouer, tout comme les autres.

\- Luffy !

Tous se précipitèrent vers leur capitaine et découvrirent avec effroi sa jambe en sang alors qu'il peinait a garder les yeux ouvert, le choc à la tête ayant été violent. Il fut soulever et soutenu jusqu'au banc où ses amis l'installèrent alors qu'une équipe médicale accourait auprès du brun.

Nami, inquiète, se leva de son siège et rejoint les bancs avant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de gens qui s'était accumulée autour du brun. Elle vint près de lui en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Mon dieu Luffy… Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement en caressant sa joue avec sa main.

Sa tête retomba au creux du cou de la rousse. Un mal de crâne atroce le saisit alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour mieux supporter la douleur. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, tentant de le calmer un peu.

\- Ça va… Dit-il finalement. Mais je ne vais plus pouvoir jouer pendant un bon moment…

Elle ne dit rien, préférant garder le silence et se contenta de caresser ses mèches brunes. Sa respiration était faible mais régulière, ce qui rassura en partie tout le monde. Elle lui embrassa doucement le crâne tandis qu'un des infirmiers informait l'équipe qu'il sera emmené à l'hôpital.

\- Quelle journée de merde…

Cette phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure pour lui-même mais la rousse l'entendit et ça la blessa profondément. Un couteau la poignarda mainte et mainte fois. Elle savait que cette « journée de merde » était en partie de sa faute. La culpabilité la submergea pour la ronger lentement. Elle se mordit la lèvre et lutta intérieurement pour ne pas pleurer. Son cœur se compressa lentement et sa prise sur le jeune homme se relâcha peu à peu. Elle se leva alors que les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue.

\- Pardon… Je suis… Désolée… Bafouilla-t-elle avant de partir en courant hors du stade.

\- Non Nami attends ! S'empressa de dire Luffy en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

Il se leva précipitamment et tenta de la rattraper mais il ne put cependant pas faire deux pas qu'il retomba à terre, la tête la première. Il frappa rageusement le sol avec son poing.

\- Fait chier… ! Cria-t-il alors que ses amis le relevaient une seconde fois et tentaient de le calmer.

.❀❀❀.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée et la rousse s'engouffra dans son chez-soi en soupirant. Elle s'assit sur son canapé en tenant entre ses mains une longue enveloppe marron. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Luffy avait eu son accident et ils ne s'étaient plus parlé. Nami, étant la mère, avait demandé à Chopper de lui confier les résultats à elle et uniquement à elle.

Elle ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe et en sortit la feuille contenant les résultats qui changeraient peut être sa vie. Après avoir lu quelques lignes, elle laissa tomber le papier de ses mains avant que les larmes ne se remettent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Le père présumé est inclut d'être le père biologique de l'enfant. »

.❀❀❀.

Ace était content. Il avait fini plus tôt que prévu et il comptait bien rentrer pour profiter un peu de son chez-soi. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé de temps avec sa femme. Peut être qu'il l'emmènerait déjeuner dans un restaurant ? Il n'était qu'onze heure après tout.

Il monta dans la voiture et son chauffer le conduit jusqu'à son immeuble. Un sourire ornait son beau visage. La vie allait au plus mieux pour lui. Il aimait son travail et ce qu'il faisait. Il ne manquait de rien et était heureux. Il aimait sa famille plus que tout au monde et jamais il ne voudrait s'en séparer. Parfois il se disait qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant ses beaux yeux noirs. Que demander de plus ? Ses esprits divaguèrent sur de nombreux souvenirs. Sa femme lui apparut, souriante et rayonnante, tenant leur premier enfant dans les bras. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait Nami… Elle était la flamme qui éclairait son sombre chemin. L'épaule sur laquelle il pouvait toujours compter. Elle avait toujours été là pour le soutenir et croire en lui et en ses capacités.

Avant, il avait été pauvre. Très pauvre. Lui et Luffy furent abandonnés tout les deux alors que son frère n'avait que cinq et lui huit. Ils errèrent dans les rues pendant des années et des années, à la recherche de quoi se nourrir, d'un toit, de réconfort et d'amour. Aucun n'avait eu la chance de connaître ses simples besoins.

Ils connurent Sabo, le fils d'un riche homme. Il avait certes l'argent mais ses parents ne s'intéressaient à lui que pour garantir leur fortune. Il fugua de chez lui et avec les deux frères, ils tentèrent de vivre. De surmonter toutes les difficultés. Puis un jour, Sabo fut tué par un garde envoyé par ses présumés parents qui ne voulaient pas que leur fils salisse leur réputation.

Quand il eu atteint dix-sept ans, il partit. Partit loin de cette misérable vie, laissant tout derrière lui. Même Luffy.

Il connut Nami qui était la fille d'un riche homme. Dés que son regard se posa sur elle, son cœur et son corps s'embrasèrent. Leur amour fut incassable pendant de longues années. Elle l'aida à tout refaire. Tout reconstruire. Elle lui apprit à lire et écrire. A bien parler et se comporter. Il réussit grâce à elle, petit à petit à bâtir son propre empire. Jamais il ne pourrait imaginer sa vie sans elle.

Le flot de ses pensées fut interrompu quand la voiture se gara devant l'immeuble. Il monta à son appartement et ouvrit la porte quand son cœur se serra douloureusement. Nami, qui d'habitude était si souriante, était effondrée sur le sol, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il détestait voir ces perles salées couler le long du beau visage de son amour de toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle en courant et en envoyant voler sa veste.

\- Nami… Ma chérie… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle s'empressa de s'éloigner des bras de son mari.

\- Je suis… Tellement désolée… Lui dit-elle, la voix cassée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a bon sang ?

L'inquiétude se lisait sur l'expression qu'arborait le brun. Nami se sentit honteuse et misérable. Elle aimait Ace, elle l'aimait tellement. C'était son premier amour. Celui qui l'a fait sortir de sa coquille dorée. Elle s'est battu contre sa famille pour pouvoir vivre sa vie à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient aimés inconditionnellement. Pourquoi tout devait changer ? Pourquoi son cœur avait changé de direction à la dernière minute ?

Avant quand il la prenait dans ses bras, lui parlait, lui disait qu'il l'aimait, l'embrassait, elle se sentait fondre sous sa chaleur si douce. Elle aimait tout de lui. Son visage, son corps, sa voix, son caractère, ses crises de colère, ses crises de paniques, sa gentillesse, sa générosité, son courage face aux épreuves de la vie. Elle l'aimait réellement.

… Mais malgré tout, elle aimait Luffy encore plus.

\- Je… Je suis enceinte…

Elle ne voulait plus mentir. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir. Son cœur était lourd, fissuré. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ace et il s'exclama, heureux :

\- Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi tu pleures alors… ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui fit face. Son regard croisa le sien et elle rassembla le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait pour lui dire, dans une dernière volonté :

\- Ce… N'est pas ton enfant…

Il se mit à rire doucement, croyant que c'était une blague. Ses éclats de rire remplirent le silence de l'appartement. Un sourire ornait son visage et ça brisa encore plus le cœur de Nami. Cependant, remarquant le visage sérieux de sa femme et ses larmes, Ace reconnut dans son regard une lueur de regret, de culpabilité. A un moment, il se disait que c'était peut être vrai. Mais il ne pouvait y croire. Sa femme l'aimait et il le savait.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Ace…

Son cœur se fissura et son visage se brisa. Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Pensa Ace, en tentant de se rassurer. Malheureusement la réalité le rattrapa bien vite et il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. La femme qu'il aimait et la seule qu'il eu jamais aimé de toute sa vie l'avait trompé ? Trahit ? Comme-ci rien ne s'était passé entre eux ?

Il serra si fort les poings que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Ses muscles se tendirent et dans un dernier souffle, il demanda :

\- Avec qui ?

Elle hésita à lui répondre. Elle savait de quoi Ace était capable quand il était dans cet état.

\- Qui est le père !? Hurla cette fois-ci le brun, en colère, faisant sursauter la rousse.

Une veine battait dangereusement sur sa tempe et ses dents était serrées. Elle prit peur et baissa la tête.

\- C'est… L… Luffy…

Cette simple phrase termina d'achever Ace. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur lui de cette façon si cruelle ? Son propre frère l'avait poignardé sans aucun scrupule. Le même couteau se plantait et se replantait dans la même plaie, l'ouvrant un peu plus, le faisant saigner. A ce moment, il eu envie de mourir. Ses larmes n'arrêtèrent plus de couler, brouillant sa vue. Tout autour de lui devint floue et il crut le monde se dérober sous ses pieds. C'était si irréel. Une vague de chagrin et de souffrance l'envahit et ses membres se mirent à trembler. Un violent spasme le saisit et un mal de crâne le secoua.

… Tristesse, chagrin, souffrance.

Il serra les dents. Ses tremblements de détresse se transformèrent en colère. La vie avait été injuste avec lui alors il sera injuste avec elle. Luffy… L'homme qui maintenant venait de détruire toute sa vie. Nami était son tout, son équilibre. Sans elle, il était un incapable, un bon à rien. Il le savait. Luffy savait ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il se leva et rejoint la porte d'un pas rapide, la claquant si violemment qu'elle se fissura légèrement mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que son cœur subissait.

… Colère, rage, vengeance.

Vengeance et souffrance. Voilà deux beaux mots complémentaires. Quand l'un se manifestait, l'autre n'était pas bien loin.

Ace empoigna le volant de sa voiture et démarra à toute allure. Il conduisait comme un fou, hystérique. Brûlant les feux et les stops, il faillit renverser plusieurs passants sur son passage. Il arriva rapidement devant l'immeuble où son frère habitait. Sa voiture noire garée juste devant témoignait de sa présence dans sa maison.

Sans même attendre que quelqu'un lui ouvre, il tourna la poignet – que Luffy laissait toujours ouverte – et marcha rapidement vers la chambre du brun. Luffy était debout au milieu de la pièce entrain d'enfiler un t-shirt. Sa jambe était coincée dans un plâtre et deux béquilles étaient posées contre le bureau. La rage se répandit dans son corps et le sang brûlant incendia ses veines. Il s'approcha de son frère et lui tapota l'épaule. Celui-ci se retourna et Ace lui envoya un coup de poing magistral à la mâchoire.

Sous le choc, Luffy tomba à la renverse et la douleur le saisit violemment. Il se tint la joue en crachant du sang. Ace s'approcha de lui et le souleva par le col.

\- Tu sens ? Demanda-t-il hargneusement. Ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je ressens en ce moment…

Luffy fut déboussolé et ne sut quoi répondre. Il baissa la tête en détournant le regard. Voyant le manque de réponse de son frère, Ace se mit à le secouer violemment en lui criant alors que ses larmes se remirent à couler, mouillant son visage :

\- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! Tu savais ce que Nami représentait pour moi ! J'avais confiance en toi…

Sa voix commençait peu à peu à s'estomper pour laisser place aux pleurs. Il tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête, lâchant par la même occasion son frère. Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi faire. La culpabilité le rongea. Le dégoût envahit le sang qui coulait dans ses veines et pendant ces instants, il se haïssait au plus haut point. Voir son frère qu'il aimait tant dans cet état lui brisa le cœur.

\- Nami… Fit faiblement Ace. Était toute ma vie… Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour la rendre heureuse… Et tu as absolument tout détruit…

Il se leva sur ses jambes et s'approcha du bureau de son frère. Sur celui-ci était posé un ballon de basket, trônant fièrement sur un support en verre. Ace s'empara du ballon et le fit tourner entre ses mains, le regard vide et peiné.

\- C'est ce ballon… Commença-t-il. Qui a autrefois appartenu au meilleur basketteur du monde… Celui que Shanks, un des joueurs de son équipe, t'as confié… Qui t'as donné la volonté de te battre et de te démarquer dans ce domaine… (Il se tut quelques instants. Contemplant le ballon et ses traits, il caressa du bout des doigts sa surface rêche avant de continuer en plantant son regard dans celui de Luffy.) … Nami… Etait pour moi comme ton ballon… La seule raison qui m'a redonné confiance en moi et m'a permit de bâtir tout ça… »

Il pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes.

\- Je suis… Tellement désolé… »

La voix de Luffy lui parvint comme un simple murmure. Il releva la tête et regarda son frère cadet qui pleurait lui aussi.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… D'être tombé amoureux de Nami… (Ace ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter.) J'en avais marre… Je faisais croire le contraire mais j'étais malheureux… La mort de Sabo m'a affecté plus que tu ne le croyais… Surtout que tu n'étais pas avec moi… Je n'avais plus foi en rien… Je voulais mourir… J'ai même tenté de me suicider plusieurs fois… Quand je t'avais vu si heureux… Je t'ai envié… J'ai voulu avoir ce que tu avais… Puis quand le regard de Nami a croisé le mien… J'ai su que c'était elle… J'en suis tombé follement amoureux… J'ai tenté d'oublier mais je n'ai pas pu… Elle m'a aidé… Même sans s'en rendre compte, a tout surmonté… Et depuis longtemps, j'ai été heureux… Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait… Mais je voulais que tu saches tout ça…

Ace se contenta de reposer le ballon sur son support et sortit sans dire un mot, sa tête allant exploser. Il laissa un Luffy anéantit, honteux et coupable.

.❀❀❀.

Nami jeta son téléphone et sortit sans même se donner la peine de prendre son sac. Conduisant sa voiture le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'hôpital. Quand elle y arriva, elle sauta hors du véhicule et entra dans le bâtiment. Regardant un peu partout dans la salle d'attente, elle vit Luffy assit sur une chaise à l'écart. La tête entre ses mains, il attendait silencieusement en fixant le sol.

Elle s'approcha de lui avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Lui dit-elle difficilement.

\- Si c'est ma faute…

Au son de sa voix, Nami sut qu'il pleurait. Elle était lourde, roque et cassée. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix pleine de regrets, de tristesse et surtout de culpabilité. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour la lui frotter doucement.

\- Si c'est ta faute… Dit-elle, sa gorge nouée par l'émotion. Alors c'est la mienne aussi…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un homme avec une blouse blanche et des lunettes s'approcha d'eux. Il tenait entre ses mains un carnet. Il prit un air peiné en voyant les deux jeunes en larmes.

\- Madame Gol D. … ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

Nami releva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur. Elle sut par sa tenue qu'il était médecin.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

\- Des collègues de monsieur Gol D. l'ont retrouvé cet après midi dans son bureau inconscient… Après plusieurs examens, nous avons conclu qu'il avait avalé une très forte dose de sédatifs…

Il se tut quelques instants. Nami avait peur de la suite et une boule d'appréhension roula le long de sa gorge. L'inquiétude la submergea tandis que Luffy se contentait d'écouter.

\- Monsieur Gol D. Ace… Commença le médecin avec une triste voix. Est malheureusement décédé…

Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba à genoux alors que sans s'en rendre compte, elle pleurait et sanglotait. Elle frappa le sol avec ses poings et criait à la mort. Plusieurs infirmiers tentèrent de la calmer mais elle les repoussa violemment. Un mal de crâne la saisit alors que ses membres furent paralysés. Ses yeux devinrent lourds et elle tomba au sol inconsciente.

L'infirmier qui avait administré le calmant à la rousse se tourna vers le brun qui regardait la scène figé, les yeux baignés de larmes.

\- Monsieur… Vous êtes Monkey D. Luffy ?

Le brun hocha la tête et le jeune homme lui tendit une lettre avant de dire :

\- Dans ses derniers instants, votre frère a tenu à ce que je vous remette ça…

Luffy la prit entre ses mains et l'inspecta avant de l'ouvrir. C'était bien l'écriture de son frère… Il savait de ce qu'il allait lire. Ace aurait-il dit qu'il le détestait au point de se suicider ? Sûrement. Il posa son regard sur le papier et lu, lu, lu jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se noyèrent dans ses propres larmes et il s'écroula à son tour au sol.

.❀❀❀.

Luffy,…

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris après ce que tu m'as fait subir. Pendant que tu liras ça, je suis sûr que je serais déjà mort, n'est ce pas ? C'est vrai tu ne pourras pas me répondre mais bon…

Tu m'as détruit, broyé et enfin brûlé à petit feu. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment la raison, je te pardonne. Je te pardonne tout. Je vais te raconter quelque chose. Quand nous n'étions encore que des enfants, te souviens-tu de la fois où tu as été frappé par une voiture ? A ce moment, quand j'étais assit à côté de toi dans la chambre de l'hôpital. Je t'ai vu souffrir. A cet instant, je me suis promis de toujours te protéger parce que tu étais la personne la plus chère à mes yeux.

Malgré tout ça, je n'ai pas réussi… J'ai été minable, pitoyable. Je me suis enfuis en te laissant derrière alors que tu n'avais que quatorze ans. Tu étais si fragile… Et je le savais mais je n'avais rien fait. Je pense que si Shanks n'avait pas été là, tu ne le serais pas non plus et je m'excuse.

Quand tu m'as dit que Nami t'avait aidé, je t'ai tout de suite cru. Elle est magique, magnifique. Une parfaite lumière qui scintille pour guider chaque personne dans le besoin. Quand tu m'as aussi dit que tu l'aimais, je me suis dis que c'était normal. Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Elle est merveilleuse…

Elle t'aime. Je l'ai vu dans ses beaux yeux chocolat. Au moment où elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de toi. J'ai vu dans ces orbites la lueur qui représente tout l'amour qu'elle porte pour toi. La lueur qui autrefois m'était destiné. Je l'aime plus que tout mais elle t'aime toi. J'ai assez profité d'elle… Maintenant c'est ton tour.

Je vais juste te demander une chose. Dis à Nami que je l'aime, prends soin d'elle et de mes enfants.

Malgré tout je suis content, frérot.

Ace, ton frère qui t'aime plus que tout.

 **Fin**

Merci d'avoir lu et laissez un petit review !

Kisses...


End file.
